leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayn/@comment-33128512-20190115212240/@comment-1601181-20190124071532
In regards to what Lunatic Lunala said about his ult can't blow up squishies as it deals percent max health damage. Let's assume an actual full ad build: Items -Warrior: 60 -Ghostblade: 55 -Duskblade: 55 -Black Cleaver: 40 -Lord Dominik's Regards: 40 -Elixir of Wrath: 30 Runes -Stats: 11 -Eyeball Collection: 18 -Absolute Focus: 18 -Gathering Storm at 30 minutes: 29 That's a total of 301 bonus AD That means Shadow Assassin's ult deals 877 damage, which becomes 1262 damage with his passive. On the other hand, Rhaast deals 49% of the target's max hp. Now, since Kayn doesn't actually buy magic pen, and since we are talking about squishy ranged characters, I'm going to assume the enemy has 39 MR, which is 28% magic damage reduction, meaning that the extra 386 magic damage that his passive gives his ult is actually going to be 278, so Shadow Assassin actually deals 1155 Damage to squichies. As such, in order for Rhaast to deal 1155 damage with his ult, he needs to target someone that has at least 2357. Now, most characters have close to 2000 hp at level 18, https://i.gyazo.com/e9d23c02c3b9349655d95c4b60c1777a.png these being the only ones with under 1990 hp, as such I propose doing the math of ulting someone at 2000 hp, which results in Rhaast's ult dealing 980 damage, for a difference of 175 damage to Shadow Assassin. And so, with this in mind, while it is true that under most circumstances Shadow Assassin's ult deals more damage to squishy targets, I don't think the damage difference it high enough to justify not going Rhaast. But let's talk about something else, Kayn's full combo on either form (note, I will assume that Kayn is attacking a target with 39 MR for the purpose of his passive P, additionally with all the raw lethality and % armor pen from that build I will assume the enemy doesn't have armor, even though that is inaccurate). Shadow Assassin: Auto Attack with Duskblade: 425 (total ad) + 150 damage proc + 182(P) = 757 Q: 671 + 213(P) = 884 Damage W: 661 + 210(P) = 871 Damage R: 1155 damage (as seen above) Total: 3667 Damage Rhaast: Auto Attack with Duskblade 425 (total ad) + 150 damage proc = 575 Q: 425 + 34% max hp Damage W: 661 Damage R: 49% max hp Damage Total: 1661 + 83% max hp Damage Now if we subtract the base damage from Rhaast to Shadow Assassin 3667-1661=2006 Has such, the actual difference in a rotation between both of them is 2006 Damage vs 83% of the targets's max hp In order for Rhaast to deal at least 2006 Damage with the % damage from his Q and R, he needs to attack someone with a minimum of 2417 HP With all this said and done, it becomes clear: Shadow Assassin will deal more damage to squishy targets than Rhaast, which as everyone knows is the obvious idea However, like I said before most champions in the game have at least around 2000 hp What does this mean? Well it means that Shadow Assassin still deals 3667 Damage to them, and Rhaast deals 3321 Damage. Now you ask, what's the point then? Shadow Assassin deals 346 more damage than Rhaast, and that's quite a lot To which I ask, when will a character with 2000 hp survive a combo that does 3321 damage? Shadow Assassin deals more damage than Rhaast against targets with less than 2417 HP HOWEVER The damage that both of them output on a full rotation (with the same full ad build) is more than enough to kill a 2000 hp target, you don't need Shadow Assassin to burst squishy champions, Rhaast does that too.